A customer may have a large number of electronic devices in the customer's home. For example, a customer's home may include a television, a computer, a stereo system, an oven, a refrigerator, a washing machine, and/or other electronic devices. A customer may interact with multiple electronic devices within a particular time period and may find it challenging to manage the multiple electronic devices.